Existing infrared imaging devices, such as infrared cameras, are often implemented as large systems that may be mounted on fixed or mobile platforms. Other infrared cameras may be configured for handheld use, but are generally rather large, dedicated devices.
In this regard, conventional infrared cameras are generally not available in small form factors suitable for use in other devices. Such factors generally limit the ability to use infrared imaging devices in conjunction with other portable devices and in environments where large camera systems are impractical. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved infrared imaging device that exhibits a small form factor and may be used with other portable devices
In addition, existing infrared imaging devices are often implemented for use with various image processing devices. The image processing devices are often implemented with dedicated hardware.
Unfortunately, such dedicated hardware is often limited in its flexibility. For example, circuitry that may be optimized to perform certain image processing tasks may not be easily adapted for use to perform additional image processing tasks, especially when the image processing devices are to be located within the infrared camera itself and therefore subject to limited space and power specifications.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to image processing devices for infrared imaging devices, which for example may be more appropriate for small form factor applications.